Preserving Beauty
by naash
Summary: [Revised] He is a picture of beauty and she is the painter. Nejiten. Oneshot. Finished.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**A/N: Neji and Tenten in this fic are 18 years old and are both jounin.

* * *

**

**Preserving Beauty.**

Life is beautiful… Don't you agree?

Notice the way the flowers bloom and wither away. Its petals a vibrant hue but soon wears off, pale and fragile. Observe the way the sun is swallowed by the darkness only to rise again, oblivious to the hindrance of life itself. Take in the different emotions of the earth; for when it rains, it tells us its sorrows, when it's sunny, it tells us that it's at ease and when it snows, it tells us that it's in an unpleasant mood.

Today, Tenten thought, life is indeed beautiful…sinfully beautiful. The earth is covered in a deep shade of crimson. The dark ground tainted by the bodies that lay lifelessly on the floor covered in dirt. The muted hum of metal is heard and a ray of light is reflected on her katana as it is yielded. She is not ready but she knows that she has to be.

She turned towards her teammate, her secret crush,as his head inclined to the heavens above. She wondered on what he saw. Suddenly, a flock of birds flew across the horizon. "One, two, three…. Seven birds," Neji counted quietly, Byakugan flashing. Tenten inclined her head and her smile disappeared.

She shook her head in disagreementas another bird came into view. " No… Eight birds," **s**he replied, cautious of what his reaction would be.

"Hn…" he only responded. He regarded his mistake with a blank face. She peered into his eyes worriedly. Was he not ready as well? "Guard my weak spot… There are enemies," he told her suddenly. Her eyes hardened and she met his penetrating stare, a silent pact for each other's safety.

**A few moments passed by…**

Tenten rose high in the sky, almost within reach of the clouds, and with arms crossed, she did her signature move, Sōshōryū. Her dragon danced gracefully, a sign of danger and thus, a storm of weapons came raining down on earth. Many ninjas were slain with that one attack and Tenten inhaled sharply. Realization dawned on her. She was supposed to cover his blind spot.

Her eyes widened in fear. "Neji," she breathed tiredly and turned around only to find him in midst of a heated battle against ten other ninjas. He looked worn out but managed to do one final kaiten before the enemies were defeated. Neji dropped his stance, fatigue overcoming him. Tenten smiled gratefully but soon her features dropped into an indescribable emotion.

A hidden ninja used that opportunity to thrust a kunai into Neji's chest. Neji collapsed onto the ground… a fallen beauty. Tenten became outraged and twirled her katana expertly before spearing it into the enemy's head.

She soon came to his side and cradled him softly in her arms. "It's not your fault. You're not weak. You just didn't notice him, that's all. He was well-hidden from your Byakugan," she reassured him. She knew him well; he would blame himself for whatever injuries that were inflicted on the both of them. Even so, it was her fault - she failed to defend him, failed to protect him like he did her so many times before.

"Nor did I notice that last bird either. I'm getting too careless," Neji uttered weakly. His clothes were tattered by the force of his kaiten and his wounds were bloody and opened. "Played by the hands of fate…" he told her silently before falling into darkness.

Tenten continued to cradle him, grasping onto him for she was certain that it was the only way to save him from dying. She decided that she would preserve his beauty, regardless of the consequences.

_He is a picture of beauty and she is the painter._

* * *

**Three months passed by…**

Tenten approached Neji slowly, hesitating and wondering whether to disturb him or not. But, she decided that she should just grasp this opportunity as it was not everyday that she would meet him. "Ohayo, Neji," she greeted him cheerfully, but somehow quietly, placing herself on the grass beside him. He nodded in acknowledgement. "What are you doing here?" she asked dumbly.

Neji only stared ahead and clutched his headband tighter in his hand. His curse seal now exposed for all to see. Since the mission, he felt as if his life and his dignity were gone. Tenten turned to follow his gaze. A group of children were seen with wooden kunai and shuriken in their tiny hands. "They're playing ninja," he told her in monotone, but she could feel a hint of longing in his voice. She felt helpless by the situation. If only she could have done something to prevent this from happening.

_Neji slept in the white bed. His body was covered with bruises and a bandage was tied over his chest. The slow drone of the life machine and the soft drips of medicine could be heard. Gai-sensei and Lee had a solemn look on their usually expressive faces. On the other hand, Tenten just sat there motionlessly, contemplating on how she failed to save him, failed to take care of his blind spot, failed to stay at his side during battle._

_The door creaked open, breaking her from her reverie. "Tsunade-sama…" Tenten sat up at the mention of the Hokage by Gai-sensei. "Tell me what will happen to my prodigy of a student? Will he die? Will he live?" He bombarded her with questions, shaking her fiercely. _

"_Gai-sensei, calm down," Tenten told him several times. Gai stopped his actions and the Hokage straightened her clothes. "Gomen ne , Hokage-sama," Tenten apologized._

_She held out a hand in front of her. "It's fine, really. Gai is, after all,Gai," she reassured the weapons mistress._

_Neji stirred slightly in his slumber. "Tsunade-sama, how is my rival? Please tell me of his condition? Is he stable?" Lee said quietly, a look of grief etched on his face. The Hokage's eyebrows creased slightly._

"_I have good news and bad news," she said solemnly. "The good news is that Neji is in a stable condition." Gai, Lee and Tenten breathed out a sigh of relief. "I managed to save his heart but one of his lungs collapsed. I had to remove it. That's the bad news; due to a missing lung, he won't be able to function as a normal ninja anymore. Maybe he could do a genin's job but nothing more than that…"_

"_What? Why?" Tenten asked, looking at Neji's sleeping form. "I don't understand. He can still breathe." Lee nodded his head vigorously. _

"_No, Tenten. With only one lung, his body has to work extra hard to get oxygen. He would tire easily and his stamina wouldn't be as strong as before. Do you understand the dangers of this? If he were still a jounin with this condition, he would be killed easily. I won't allow that. I'm saving his life," she argued._

_A horrified look came across Lee's faces. Tenten just stood rigidly with her face shadowed by her fringe. "How are you saving his life? Being a ninja is his life," **s**he answered back, her voice barely above a whisper._

"_I'm sorry, Tenten. But it's a fate that he has to live with," Tsunade-sama said sternly withno hint of compassion in her voice. "If it'll make things easier for you… all of you, I'll tell him myself."_

"_No!" Tenten almost yelled. "I will… I'll tell him," she said, her voice lowering considerably. The Hokage glanced at her in surprise, an eyebrow raised._

"_Very well. The sooner you tell him, the faster…"_

"_I know... I'll tell him tomorrow," she cut her off mid-sentence. "I'll tell him tomorrow," she repeated again, but more to herself this time._

"_Played by the hands of fate," Tenten heard Lee mutter and she couldn't help but agree…_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Streaks of sunlight streamed through the window. Tenten awoke hazily, eyes still blurry from sleep. She felt a light pressure and tilted her head up to find Neji already awake. He was by the window, staring ahead at the endless greenery of the forest, with his hand on top of hers. "You're awake," he stated, cold eyes meeting her concerned ones. _

"_How are you feeling?" she asked, giving him a thorough once-over with her eyes. He took his hand away from hers and she felt him distance away from her spiritually. He didn't answer her and she decided to change the subject. Her eyes strayed to his uneaten food. "You haven't eaten yet… You should." _

_Silence… "I was waiting for you." Tenten smiled softly as her heart lifted tremendously under his chosen words. She selected a piece of sandwich from the plate, a sign for them to start eating their breakfast. And during these rare intimate moments, they talked, or rather,Tenten talked about life and he listened to her melodious voice. It was a time for them - their moment._

_But alas, her soul grew increasingly restless, as she knew that she should tell him eventually… She should tell him now while he was still awake and in his calm and collected moments. "Neji," she called to him, eyes focused on her drink in her hand. _

"_Hn…" he answered, his eyes straying to the outside world beyond the glass window. _

"_Neji… I need you to listen to me." She placed her hand over his, but he withdrew his hand._

"_I already know… you don't need to tell me." Her eyes met his. For once, she saw the agony and loss that he had kept hidden for it finally had resurfaced. But there were still no tears. "I overheard the conversation the Hokage had with you, Lee and Gai-sensei."_

"…" _She nodded her head, unable to choose a form of reaction. She was uncertain with herself. Should she scold him for knowing and not telling her? Or should she be grateful that she did not have to tell him herself? Or should she weep over his loss?_

"_Tenten… you should go…" He turned coldly, his humane-self hidden once again. She stood up and turned to walk out of the room. She knew that he didn't want to hear anymore of it. The irony of it all was too much for her to bear. She became angry at his own reaction to his life…to his fate._

_A few steps and she paused. "Neji…You lost your life... Your life," she whispered. "Truthfully, I was expecting tears. But I forgot that you're a cold-hearted bastard and would stay that way." Her voice raised a few bars and she laughed bitterly. "You lost your life…" _

_His eyes hardened. "Yes… I lost everything including my tears," he replied harshly. "It is the job of a shinobi to not show emotion or do you not remember?"_

"_In case you have forgotten, Neji, you are not a shinobi anymore," she snapped but quickly regretted what shesaid. She pursed her lips tightly. "Look, Neji, I'm sorry… I didn't mean it…" Her voice was devoid of any anger and was replaced with a deep sense of sadness instead._

"_Get out…" he spat._

"_Neji… I'm sor-" _

"_Get out…"he repeated but more menacingly this time._

_She let out a defeated sigh and walked out. Before closing the door, she braved herself to look at him in the eye. "Not everything is lost, Neji… You still have me."_

"_I accept my fate…You should too…" he replied back. She shut the door; her body leaning against the wooden frame and his words still running through her mind. _

_He accepted his fate… something that most people could not do. However, he failed to see how beautiful he was and slowly, that beauty was fading. Like a painting, it was slowly decaying until nothing but a blank canvas was there. However, Tenten promised to herself, she promised that she'd preserve beauty… that she would repaint him and that the canvas would be filled with colors again._

Tenten placed her hand on top of his, enveloping it. And as they watched the sunset, she found an idea forming in her mind. The idea spoke of risks and challenges that she had to take, but it was one that she was willing to bet on…to try her luck with.

"I have to go," she muttered. He sat there motionlessly, her words meaning little to him she knew that he would learn to appreciate her. "I need to see Tsunade-sama." she tried again. This caught his attention.

"For a mission…" he answered slowly, jealousy instilled in his voice.

"You could say that…yes." And with that she walked away from him, without glancing back.

"Take care," he said. She whipped around, shocked by his response, her hair framing her round face, and she glanced at him one last time.

For once, Tenten felt that she would have to take a path that was given by fate… no matter how tragic it wouldbe.

* * *

"Tsunade-sama…" The Hokage glanced up from piles of paperwork that weredue in a week's time. A drenched Tenten was standing in front of the leader, her hands clasped tightly, knuckles a ghastly white.

"You're wet." She stated the obvious, eying her complete form.

Tenten licked her lips nervously. "It was raining… I ran…"

"It seems so…" A few papers were shuffled around. "If you're looking for a mission, I have the perfect one for you. A B-ranked mission in the village of the Sand. The Kazekage needs a person with your abilities. It will strengthen the fragile bonds between both villages."

"Hai!" Tenten replied but she made no motion to exit the room.

"Is anything the matter, Tenten?" Tsunade-sama inquired. "You are dismissed."

"Ano… Hokage-sama." Tsunade clasped her hands impatiently, waiting for her response. "I am here about Neji."

"What about your boyfriend?" Tenten's cheek was painted a pink hue. She ignored the Hokage's playful tone.

"Is there no other way to save him?" she begged.

"He is not dead."

"I know but… losing your life is hell as well. Couldn't we find a donor? A lung donor. So Neji cango on missions again," Tenten suggested, her heart beating with desire.

"Tenten…it is at these times that we go through many hardships, but we cannot overcome all of them. Maybe Neji is not meant to be a ninja anymore…" Tenten glared at the Hokage. Tsunade-sama sighed in defeat. "Fine… I'll see what I can do but I can't promise you anything. In the mean time, you have a mission to complete." Tsunade tossed her a file. "I expect it to be executed in perfection."

"Arigato, Tsunade-sama…."

* * *

**Four months passed by…**

A resounding knock was heard. "You may enter." The door creaked open. "Neji… You're here."

"Tsunade-sama." He bowed to her. "Why do you request upon my presence?"

A smile touched upon her lips. "Well, I want that door to be fixed. The creaks are rather disturbing. It breaks my train of thought." Neji looked annoyed but carried out the orders instantly. After a few moments, he tested the door again and found it satisfactory.

"I've done what is needed. Next time, try opening the door first before throwing a person out," Neji said. Tsunade-sama looked athim and took a swig from her bottle of sake.

"I wouldn't have thrown a person out in the first place if they weren't so incompetent," she replied, a perverted sannin and his student coming into mind. "Where are you going?" she asked at his retreating back.

"I've done what is needed."

"Actually, I asked you here to tell you some good news." Neji turned around to face her.

"You can resume your old responsibility…" No response from Neji. "You can resume your duties as a jounin again" she tried.

"I am retired. My condition does not permit me so."

"I have found a way, or rather, your teammate has. For months, Tenten has searched for a new lung for you and she hasfound one that is suitable," Tsunade explained and she saw a gleam of hope in his eyes.

"Tenten…" he repeated. "I'll be able to continue my duties."

"That's right. With two lungs again, you'll be able to do that and more. However, you'll have to do therapy and a weekly checkup will ensue. As soon as the lung arrives, an operation will be carried out immediately. Is that understood?"

He nodded. "Please give this file to Tenten. The Kazekage requested her for a mission." Tsunade told him.Another nod came from Neji and he retreated away slowly.

"Arigato, Tsunade-sama." He said sincerely.

"Thank Tenten, Neji. She has done more than I have."

"I will…" he breathed. The door closed behind him.

"You can come out now…" A figure stepped out from the darkness. "He'll be searching for you… you should go."

"Thank you, Tsunade-sama, for everything," Tenten smiled at her. The Hokage shook her head.

A look of agony was evident on the Hokage's face. "I still don't understand… you shouldn't go through all of this just for one man."

"Love makes you do foolish things, Tsunade-sama. Sometimes, even the things that I deem right and you deem wrong."

"It is not a foolish thing that you are doing… it's a sacrifice." Tsunade insisted.

"Love comes in many forms. It is the way you embrace it that gives it itsmeaning." Tenten spoke out in courage. "You of all people should understand."

Tsunade's face contorted in pain. "But it shouldn't end this way…"

"But it will…eventually…" And the Hokage knew that it would be a lesson in life that she would never forget.

* * *

In a field full of hope, a young lady stood in the middle of flowers in full bloom, her head inclined towards the sky. A stranger came, coming closer with each step. However, she was still oblivious of his presence and continued her watch.

"I have always wondered what you saw…" a voice called out to her.Tenten turned to the young man beside her, startled. Even though she knew that he was coming,his presence still came to her as asurprise. Her eyes softened at his familiar face. "Always during training, there would never be an opportunity that you wouldn't use to gaze at it." Neji wondered out loud.

She gave him a gentle smile. "I always thought the sky as a painting. One that is tainted and ever-changing. It is unreachable and sometimes unchangeable. On a day, when blood isshed, the sky is streaked with crimson light. But, when happiness is here to stay, it glows a brilliant blue." She turned to him again. "Haven't you ever noticed?"

"I was too busy with my pursuit of strength and power to notice a simple thing of beauty." And he gave her a small smile; one that brought her grinning back in return. Her canvas of him was slowly repainted in pale colors but it was a start. He bent down and plucked a flower from the greenery. "Next time, I will stop to watch the things around me." He brought the flower closer, inhaling its bittersweet scent.

Neji reached out towards her, his hands gently brushing her stray hair away from her face. Slowly, he tucked the small flower behind her ear. "The flower to me is a symbol of imperfection like beauty itself. I'm sorry, Tenten. For whatever wrong I've done."

Her eyes cried for him but no tears were spilled. "You're important to me, Neji. I would go to lengths to save you."

"I know that now. Tsunade-sama told me what you've done." Tenten inclined her head to the heavens once again as quietness ensued. "Here…Gaara requests you for a mission." She took the file from him, but he used the opportunity to yank her towards him, capturing her in a fierce kiss. A few moments passed by as their tongues continued to wrestle against each other until, finally, Tenten pushed him away.

"Leave…" she whispered harshly. Neji blinked at her in confusion. "Leave…" she repeated. _Before she would break_…

He turned around, his back facing her. "Promise me… that'll you'll be there after I have my surgery." No reply was heard.

"Life is beautiful…don't you agree?" she said with her chin lifted high to the sky.

"You are too…" And he walked away. Tenten bit her lip as she continued gazing at the sky above her. Her eyes watered and she tilted her head higher as an attempt to keep herself from weeping. _It would not fall_…

* * *

**A fortnight later…**

"Has Tenten come?" Neji asked Gai-sensei and Lee. Gai shook his head.

"She hasn't returned from her mission yet," Lee answered.

"Gomen ne, Neji… You can't wait for her anymore. The surgery has to be performed now." A single nod came from Neji. Tsunade gave him a reassuring smile and beckoned the nurses to wheel him into the operating room.

"She'll be there for me… She'll come for me after surgery," Neji muttered as he gave in to darkness. Tsunade stood rigidly with a helpless look on her face.

"Love is a beautiful thing…" she whispered.

* * *

"Tenten…you're here," Gai sensei said, with bothgrief and pride. "I'm proud of you for completing your mission." Lee hugged her bandaged form.

"Has Gaara-sama treated you right? I'd kill him if he didn't," Lee jokingly said.

"He gave me much hospitality. He wishes you well, Lee," Tenten weakly uttered.

"We should treat your wounds first." Gai said worriedly.

Tenten touched his hand. "There's no time. Neji needs me now." Lee and Gai nodded understandingly. Their eyes watered and they hugged her, their warmth flowing through her veins.

"It shouldn't end this way…" Tsunade-sama whispered as she stood at the doorway, staring at the three embracing.

"But it will…eventually…" Tenten said with conviction, her eyes filling with strength that everyone needed.

A file was thrown towards Tenten's direction and Tenten caught it with ease. A single note was in the file. "Your final mission…to find peace, to fight darkness and to just be happy…" Tenten nodded, her shirt dampened by her own tears.

"I promise…"

* * *

**The following day…**

Fingers splayed on the mattress stirred, the bed sheet crumpled slightly. Pale eyes opened to the world. "Neji…" a voice spoke out softly. "How do you feel?"

"My chest…it hurts…" he croaked. His hand clutched his chest in reflex.

"That means your body is adjusting to the new lung. Don't worry."

Neji nodded weakly, his eyes staring at nothingness. Slowly, his eyes began to adjust to the light and he found himself surrounded by familiar faces. However, one face was unseen and he sat up, one hand supporting his weight.

"Neji, lie back down. You're in no condition to move yet," Lee insisted. Neji grabbed his hand.

"Tenten…Where is she?" he asked, turning to look at everyone with his penetrating eyes.

Tsunade-sama stepped forward. "I'm sorry…But she couldn't make it." A look of confusion and several sobs were heard, some silent, while others pierced through his heart. The other teams were there, giving him support.

"What do you mean?"

"She died while saving you…" And the Hokage began to tell him a tale of how a girl… of how Tenten defied fate just to save the person she had grown to love… to save him. It was a story which made him ache in sadness.

A scream of agony filled the room and echoed in the empty hallways of the hospital. "My chest…" he murmured with his eyes closed in anguish. "It hurts…"

* * *

**20 years passed by…**

For Neji… the days went by agonizingly slow. He missed her… so much. And on those days, he would find himself taking a stroll down memory lane, his main destination to the meadows where the scent of flowers reminded him of her.

Today, he found himself there again, but this time accompanied by Gai sensei and Lee. They hadall aged, time gradually robbing them of their youth and of their strength.

"How's your chest feeling?" Lee asked Neji.

"Fine…" he coughed out. Neji was at the prime of his life when death was close…closer maybe. "She only used the mission at Suna as an excuse, didn't she? She knew what she had to do...What she was going to do."

"Maybe…" Gai sensei breathed out. "The power of youth flows in her veins ever so strongly."

"Gaara helped her," Lee turned to the Hyuuga, hesitating whether to tell him or not. He pursed his lips. "To donate a lung or an organ in Konoha required one to be on his or her deathbed. There was a short hand of ninja in Konoha, and Tenten would be a major loss to Konoha with her weaponary skills."

Neji inclined his head to the sky, watching the fading sun above him. "Gaara helped her by giving her a mission that was…challenging. She was against an S-class missing-nin and she won, though she only had moments to live. Gaara refused to give her the mission because it would only end in death. But, Tenten felt strongly about it. She loved you so much… too much."

Silence fell. Gai sensei and Lee inclined their heads to the sky, both quiet as they remembered their teammate. "One, two, three… seven birds," Neji counted, as a flock of birds came into view.

A hand rested upon his shoulder. "No… eight birds," Gai corrected.

A small smile settled on his lips. "Some things never change…"

"I am a picture of beauty and she is the painter…" Gai and Lee turned to face Neji. "She whispered that to me when I fell into unconsciousness." He closed his eyes as he finally understood.

"Neji…you're crying," Lee uttered.

"I lost everything," He uttered. "Everything… including my tears and she brought them back…"

And he wept… his sorrows seeping out from his soul. A wind swept over the field of hope, rustling the leaves and flowers, leaving a trail of its presence, warming his heart from guilt and anguish. Tenten came and he knew that one day he would have to go to her.

However, for now, he would live his life in beauty as she went to all lengths to preserve it.

In might, will he dare himself to breathe…

* * *

**The end…**

**Thanks to everyone who read this story. Special thanks to stardragonx and ela for betaing this fic. My apologies goes out to Rozenmaiden14 for not making a sequel for My Façade. I hope that you are content with this oneshot as I wrote it as best as I could.**

**Oh and what do you think of the third person point of view going on. I normally do first person so it was a bit awkward. The story didn't go as I planned. I mean it wasn't angsty enough. Oh well, I got ideas for another story. So… I'll update when possible. Oh and surprisingly there's no poetry here cause I have absolutely no inspiration, for all that inspiration went to heaven's tale chapter 2...lol. oh well...**

**Thanks again to everyone who read this. Please review to tell me what you think on this fic. You don't have to be a member to review so please don't be shy. My heart goes to everyone out there.**

**Naash.**

**Ps- thank you to essyllus for going through this fic. I really appreciate it.**


End file.
